


The Edge

by surena_13



Category: Postcards from the Edge (1990)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanne and Evelyn have another encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

It’s probably better than drugs, at least that is what Suzanne hopes. It isn’t as addictive, though she knows some people who had to go in to rehab because of it, and it isn’t as bad for her body as the coke and all the other things she took.

 

In fact this is really good. This way she has some form of pleasure and she loses carbs. Maybe everybody will quit nagging about her body now. So this is actually a good thing to do, maybe.

 

She looks down at her body, her breasts aren’t sagging too much and the tops of her thighs aren’t that bad, until she meets sparkling blue eyes and lips curled up in a stupid grin before they once again touch her embarrassingly wet centre.

 

Suzanne can’t believe it, can’t believe this is happening, that she is doing this. With every fiber in her body she tries to remember how it came to be like this, with her naked on an unsteady table while two fingers are being slid into her. She arches her back and moans.

 

 

Pills. That’s how it started.

 

Well, actually it had been Jack fucking Faulkner, the idiot who had a hard time keeping his dick in his pants. And she had been an even bigger idiot when she believed him when he proclaimed his so-called love for her and seduced her between his sheets. If she had the chance she would cut his dick off.

 

She had stolen the pills from somebody’s bag after she had discovered that he had had at least one other girl on the same day she had slept with him. Asshole. What kind of a person did that to a normal girl, let alone someone that had just come off drugs?

 

And within a few minutes after that discovery she had been back on that same road, pills in hand and a glass of strong liquor to follow them. She had needed to escape from reality and then Evelyn Ames, ‘the prostitute’, had walked in, just walked in without knocking.

 

 

Little beads of sweat start to form on her body and roll down her back. God, this is so much less personal and yet so much more intense. Suzanne has no idea what Evelyn is doing to her, but it is unbelievably amazing. She can’t remember the last time she felt like this, not even on drugs.

 

 

‘What do you want?’ Suzanne had asked Evelyn when she closed the door behind her.

 

‘You shouldn’t feel bad about Jack and you shouldn’t do that,’ Evelyn had answered in that annoying I’m-adorable-and-sexy-so-like-me voice and pointed towards the pills in Suzanne’s hand. In less than two steps she had reached Suzanne, taken the pills out her hand, thrown them away and downed the entire glass of alcohol.

 

‘I repeat, what do you want?’ she had growled between her clenched teeth.

 

‘Nothing really. Jack must have really liked you. And I can see why. You’re sweet, a little crazy and although you’re not _that_  pretty, you have something special. I like you.’

 

‘Can you just get out and leave me alone? I don’t want to hear this right now.’

 

‘I could, but I won’t’

 

‘Why for God’s sa - -‘ and then Evelyn had kissed her. Not in a friendly kind of way but in a raw passionate, let’s fuck way. And that’s how she ended up on a table with Evelyn Ames between her legs.

 

 

‘Oh my - - where did you learn how to do this?’ Suzanne asks when black spots start to develop in her sight. Despite all the stupid things that come out of Evelyn’s mouth, she can actually put her mouth to good use.

 

‘Stick with Jack a little longer and you’ll find out. He seems to have thing for threesomes. Who knows maybe one day the three of us will…’ Evelyn waggles her eyebrows before she attacks Suzanne’s clit again with hard strokes of her tongue.

 

This is wrong, so wrong.

 

But when Suzanne realizes this, it’s too late. Biting down on her own hand to prevent herself from screaming, she comes. As the orgasm runs through her body she can picture Evelyn and Jack together, she can picture the three of them together and she wants to vomit.

 

She has to put an end to it all. Get rid of Jack and of Evelyn and try to get her life back on the already unstable track.

 

‘Get out,’ she hisses when Evelyn places a soft kiss on Suzanne’s trembling thigh. She raises an eyebrow.

 

‘Why? Wasn’t it good?’

 

‘That’s not the point. I can’t do this. Just get out.’ Looking thoroughly offended, Evelyn got up and marched out the trailer, although not before hissing something that sounded a lot like ‘Goddamn arrogant bitch, who the fuck does she think she is - -‘

 

The door slammed shut and Suzanne leaned back against the wall, thankful that they hadn’t come to the part of undressing Evelyn. She had come out of her comfort zone with Jack and gone even further with Evelyn and now she wishes she hadn’t. Have sex with someone who only does it for the ‘endolphine’ rush. What she thinking?

 

What was it with her that she somehow made such a mess of everything she did?

 

She slides off the table on shaky legs, knowing she’ll be sore in the morning. Her police costume lies ruined on the floor and the stolen pills in the trash.

 

‘Great,’ she sighs.

 

Things just went from bad to worse. She is longing for drugs, she slept with two people she barely knows, she feels disgusted and humiliated. She has the feeling she is standing on the edge of a cliff about ready to jump off. And at the moment she has no idea how to fix it.


End file.
